Tears of an Angel
by facelesssilence
Summary: Now a real story! Set after "Love fades, mine has." Rated T for some swearing.
1. Tears

_**So, this is my firs FF, like, EVER and I hope you'll like it.**_

_**I'm sorry if there are mistakes, it's just that English isn't my native language.**_

_**And please review!**_

_**Diclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Tears of an Angel**_

"_Love fades, mine has." The words stabbing me like hundred stakes at once._

Cover my eyes.

_Cover them, so I won't be able to see your cold gaze on me._

Cover my ears.

_I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to hear anything._

Tell me these words are a lie.

_God, I wish they were! _

It can't be true

_Could it be?_

That I'm losing you.

_No. Not after everything we went through together. It just can't…_

The sun cannot fall from the sky.

_No, it couldn't._

Can you hear heaven cry

_Can you hear the screams of my heart? It is screaming for you!_

The tears of an angel

_The tears were running down my cheeks. _

The tears of an angel

_Do you remember how once you told me I'm your angel?_

The tears of an angel

_Do you remember how you promised me you will always love me?_

The tears of an angel.

_If you do, then why are you doing this to me?_

Stop every clock.

_Stop it. And turn it back. Back to the days we were at St. Vladimir's. Back to the days you held me and whispered in my ear how much you love me._

Stars are in shock.

_And why wouldn't they? They saw everything after all._

The river would run to the sea.

_Just as my heart won't ever love someone else. Only you._

I won't let you fly.

_I won't give up on you._

I won't say goodbye.

_You can't say goodbye to your soulmate. To your love and life._

I won't let you slip away from me.

_No. I will fight. I will fight for you like I always did._

Can you hear heaven cry

_CAN YOU HEAR ME?_

The tears of an angel

The tears of an angel...

_I wish I could just get my heart back from you._

The tears of an angel

The tears of an angel.

_I wish I could forget everything.__  
><em>  
>So hold on.<p>

_But even if I could, I won't do it._

Be strong.

_Because the memories are everything that I have left from you. Because they are the only thing that I can hold into._

_And I can't get my heart back, it has been yours since the beginning._

Everyday on we'll go.

_Do we have any other choice?_

I'm here, don't you fear.

_I understand. You don't need to push me aside._

Little one don't let go.

_I won't give up on you, my love._

Dont let go

_Even if you already have given up on me._

Dont let go

_I won't._

Cover my eyes

_For a moment, cover them, so I won't see the world._

Cover my ears

_I won't hear this cruel world that took you away from me in the first place._

Tell me these words are a lie...

_I will wait, my love. I will wait the time when you would tell me you lied. And when it come, I will be the one who would kiss away your tears…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review!<strong>_


	2. Masochist

_**I have a good and a bad new! The good new is that I'm going to make this a story. The bad one – I have no idea where is going to lead to. I have something in mind but nothing big. I will appreciate if you help me with some ideas.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy ( but I wish I did).**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

**_Masochist_**

Maybe I'm a masochist. After all this shit that happened in the last two years of my life, maybe I've really become one. It's ether that, or I just don't have a heart to feel anymore with. Everything inside of me was numb, frozen even. I didn't feel nothing. The pain I should felt. . . it wasn't there. After the first few painful moments of realization of what he had said, I felt like someone had turned my world upside down then back to normal in a matter of seconds.

Dimitri now was looking forward, at anything but my face. I slowly reached and placed my finger under his chin, turning his face to look me in the eyes.

"This still doesn't mean that I'll give up on you, you know?" I said.

He stared at me for a long time, uncertain look on his face. "Why, Rose? You should hate me after what I did to you in Russia." His eyes were sad, so, so sad. Staring at them I felt like I wanted to cry not only for myself but for him too. "I'm a killer. A monster. And – "

"No, you're not." I interrupted him before he could say something more. "You are not those things." I took his face in my hands. Some small part of my brain knew that people was starting to look at us, but I couldn't care less. "Do you hear me, Dimitri Belikov? _You're not._ And I'll make you believe it even if it take me eternity to do it. Am I clear?"

His only answer was a nod of his head. I smiled a little and turned to walk out but stopped dead on my tracks. All people in the church was looking at us. More like staring. I put my hands on my waist and in full Rose's style said "Don't you have things to do? Or haven't seen people to talk?" That 'woke up' everybody and they started to move.

With one last glance at Dimitri, I walked out outside.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Good? Bad? Review please!<em>**


	3. Brake Up

_**Diclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Brake up**_

On my way to my room people gave me strange glances. At first I didn't get it why. Maybe because my eyes were red and puffy from the crying. But then it hit me. The church. I can bet the whole Court knows by now. Rumors back in St. Vladimir's were flying so fast you could think that everybody's minds are bounded together. Guess here isn't much better.

Just as I turned around the corner of the building I saw that there was someone in front of my door. Someone I had totally forgotten about.

Adrian.

He was looking at the ground and nervously stepping from one foot to another. _Oh no._ Does he know?

As I came near he lifted his eyes up and looked at men. The sadness in them gave me my answer. He knows.

"Tell me it isn't truth," he demanded. "Please, Rose, tell me it's just a stupid rumor." The despair in his voice almost made me crack and tell him it's all a lie. But I didn't.

Instead, I looked around and without meting his eyes, said "Let's go inside. We have to talk." I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. Adrian walked in after me and closed it. I let him sit on my bed, while I took my desk chair.

"So?" he said after a couple moments of uncomfortable silence. I sighed, lifted my gaze from the carpet and looked him in the eyes.

"I can't be with you anymore."

He just looked at me, my words sinking in his mind.

"You're breaking up with me?" he asked finally.

"Yes." I answered, my voice as soft as possible. We kept looking each other in the eyes.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Okay, I – I understand. It's because of him, isn't it? You still love him." The last sentence wasn't a question, just a statement.

"Yes."

"I thought – I thought we were good." _Oh, Adrian._

"We were. It's just that – I can't love you in the way you want me to, Adrian. I love you, but I'm not _in love_ with you. I'll never be." I answered honestly.

"O – okay then." he said while rising from the bed. "Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll still be friend, right? I don't want to lose you like a friend too," he said sadly.

I gave him small smile. "You won't. I'll always be here for you. At least like a friend." I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," I heard him whisper in my ear. We pulled from each other and he headed to the door.

"And Adrian?" I called just as he was walking out.

"Yeah?"

"If you drink, make sure you're doing it at home. I don't want you to fall somewhere." I said smiling.

"For you anything, Little Dhampir." He grinned and closed the door after himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I want to thank to everybody that favorited and reviewed. It really means a lot to me. :)<em>**


	4. Secrets

**_So, here's chapter 4! :)_**

**_Sorry I didn't update sooner. And thanks to all lovely readers who reviewed, subscribed or/and favorited! You rock!_**

**_Declaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4<em>**

**_Secrets_**

I sighed and fall down on my bed. I hope he will be okay.

God, I felt really tired. I closed my eyes and replayed everything that happened in the last few days in my mind. The new law, the church with Dimitri, the break up with Adrian, Las Vegas, the quorum, the missing files about Eric. . .

_Wait! The files!_

I grabbed my iPhone, wich Lissa gave me for graduation present and scrolled down through the contact list 'till I found the number I needed and pressed dial.

He answerd after two signals.

"Hi, Little Girl. What can I do for you?" Abe's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Old Man," I said cheerfully. "Why do you think I want something from you? Can't a little girl call to hear her long lost daddy?" I was trying hard not to laugh my ass out.

"Rose," I heard him sigh. "You are too much like me to call just to hear me. Now, tell me what do you need and I will try my best to help you." I bit my lip.

"Sydney told me the Alchemists had some records stolen recently. . ." I started.

"And that bothers me because. . . ?" he rudely interrupted me. I rolled my eyes. Not that he could see me though the phone.

"Well, if you had left me finish, you will have knew by now!" I was getting a little angry. "Now, listen to me. The information was about Eric Dragomir. I'm sure you know who is he?" I asked.

"Yes, I know. Where is the problem?"

"Among the stolen files were financial records. To some woman's bank account in Las Vegas. And as you would know, I was just there. . . " I paused for a dramatic effect." And I heard some rumor that Eric have had a mistress there. I want to know if the woman's account is actually to his mistress and who is she. Can you do that?" I finished, asking hopefully.

He thought for a moment then said "I think it won't be too hard to find out."

"You sure, Old Man? Sydney said they couldn't track her."

"You don't know what I can do, Little Girl," he said darkly.

"I'm not little!" I almost yelled.

"And I'm not old! You will have what you wanted by tomorrow." And he hung up. _Ah, the positive things about having a mobster father_, I though with a smile on my face.

"Let's see what is you big secret, Eric," I murmured to myself as I pulled my phone away from my ear.

_Now, to tell or not to tell Lissa about her father's mistress_, I though as I sat on my bed. After about ten minutes thinking I decided to tell her.

Just as I stood up from the bed there was a knock on the door. I walked to it and opened it. There, before me stood Lissa. Guess I was so in my thoughts I didn't feel her come. And boy, was she pissed off. I could tell that even without the bond.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to review!<em>**

**_And I remind, English is not my native language, please tell me if there are any mistakes. :)_**


	5. AN! IMPORTANT!

**_AN! REALLY SORRY!_**

**_So, if you read this than you've come to the end. I know, I started this as one-shot and then made it a story, but I don't have any ideas to where this is about to go._**

**_I won't delete the other chapters, even though I find no reason for them to let them stay._**

**_Again, I'm sorry, it's hard for me too._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>PS. I have an idea (this time for real!) for a RXD fanfiction. I'll make sure that story WILL HAVE REAL END!<em>**

**_BYE!_**


End file.
